The present invention relates to a travel update messaging system and method which notifies travelers of travel conditions which may affect their travel arrangements. The invention is particularly adapted to notify airline passengers whether their flights are on schedule or whether they are likely to encounter delays at various points of travel within their itinerary such as their point of departure, destination or any stops scheduled in between. The system and method of the present invention may also be used to notify other types of travelers such as railway passengers, boat passengers, bus passengers, and other types of travelers of travel conditions affecting their selected mode of traveling. The present invention may also be used to notify travelers of important events occurring at their destinations which may affect their travel plans.
Many people reserve, book and purchase their travel arrangements over the internet. Typically, these people make their travel arrangements using a travel website where they purchase airline flights, rent cars or purchase hotel rooms. Thus, the online travel websites provide several different services for travelers where a traveler can virtually make all of their travel arrangements on the website. In particular, many travelers purchase airlines tickets on one of several travel websites on the internet. Typically, travelers use a personal computer to access one or more of the travel websites. On these websites, the travelers can gather information regarding airline flights that relate to the traveler's desired destination, travel dates and times. The traveler then reserves and purchases the tickets for the destination and travel dates desired by the traveler.
Afterwards, the travelers go to the airport on the date of their flight to board the flight and travel to their desired destination. However, depending on the weather conditions, air traffic volume, mechanical delays or other events, the traveler's flight frequently does not leave the airport at its scheduled time. Usually travelers do not learn of pending flight delays until their original departure time has passed. In this circumstance, the passenger is stuck in the airport to either wait for the delayed period of time or make other travel arrangements. Typically, this results in inconveniences to the passengers and an investment of a substantial amount of time and possibly money to finally get to their desired destination. In other circumstances, travelers or passengers find out about travel delays by calling the airport or airline ahead of time. However, if weather conditions change or another delay occurs while the passenger is en route to the airport, the passengers find out about the delay once they arrive at the airport. In this situation the passengers experience the same inconveniences as described above.
Therefore, there is a need for a messaging system which alerts travelers or passengers about flight delays related to the flights in which the passengers purchased tickets. Specifically, the messaging system should notify ticketed passengers in such a way that the inconveniences to the passenger are minimized and the traveler is given the opportunity to more efficiently manage his or her wait time while at the airport. Additionally, there is a need for a messaging system that identifies the types of delays and the length of the delays and sends a message to the passengers so that passengers can make alternate travel arrangements to accommodate their traveling needs.